


Tomb Raider

by Strump



Series: Fraywood Brotp [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotp, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strump/pseuds/Strump
Summary: Alec and Clary talk about pop culture during a training session. Just some cute fluff between the two!





	Tomb Raider

**Author's Note:**

> In the books, there is a section about there being like a ropes system and stuff in the training room so this is kind of a small fic about that, but imagined with the TV characters :P Also this involves hints of bisexual Clary but nothing huge. This is just some Alec Clary fluff!

            “I feel like Tomb Raider.” Clary was dangling from a metal bar 20 or 30 feet above the padded training room floor trying desperately to not let her sweaty hands slip. That was a long fall. Alec stood below her with a stoic face, arms crossed tightly over chest watching her with scrutinizing eyes. Her training had originally been delegated to Jace, but she wasn’t coming along as fast as Alec had hoped. He assumed it was because Jace was too much of a distraction, and so had chosen to take over her training instead.

            “Focus.” The man snapped, watching as she flung herself through the air to the next bar. “Who would want to raid a tomb, anyway?” He wondered as an afterthought. The only tomb he knew of was the Silent City, and why on earth would anyone want to raid that place? Even the thought of it sent chills down his spine. Clary choked out a laugh through her quick pants, readjusting her grip on the new metal bar and letting out a squeak as her fingers slipped slightly.

            “Was that a joke, Alec Lightwood?” She demanded. “It’s a video game and movie series, anyway. She’s this awesome female explorer and badass warrior goddess.” She explained dreamily, glaring ahead at the next bar, lower than the one she was hanging from. The girl swung herself forward, grappling at the next bar and pulling herself up onto it with a sigh of relief.

            “Quit being so gay.” He replied. Clary snorted in surprise, almost falling from the bar she was perched on.

            “Okay, first off-you’re one to talk, and secondly-it’s called being bisexual.” She explained with a roll of her eyes.

            “Gay.” Alec muttered. Clary snorted again with another eye roll, wondering how many times a day she could do that before they would fall out of her head, but the large smile stayed planted on her face.

            “I think you’d like tomb raider. She uses a bow and arrow.” Clary stated as she jumped to some rope netting that was dangling from the ceiling, barely catching it with her fingers. “You’re like the male Lara Croft. That’s her name.” She huffed as she crawled along the ceiling on the netting, trying not to look too far backwards and make herself dizzy.

            “Lara Croft is the female Alec Lightwood.” Alec replied with a smirk. Clary barked a laugh as she finally made it to a larger square platform, groaning in relief as she took a moment to lay down.

            “Who would have known Alec Lightwood had a sense of humor?” Clary asked rhetorically, taking a few deep breaths, and wishing she had some water.

            “Lot’s of people. I just happen to not like you.” He answered arrogantly.

            “You love me.” Clary stated knowingly. Alec smirked but didn’t deny the statement.

            “Okay, Tomb Raider, find a way back down.” He instructed. “Chop-chop.” Clary stuck her tongue out at him.

            Alec heard Jace approaching from a few feet back, so it didn’t surprise him when his blond Parabatai came to a stop at his side.

            “How’s it going?” The blond man asked, watching his girlfriend struggle to find a way around to the climbing wall on the other side of the room.

            “It’s coming along.” Alec answered. “She’s gay for tomb raider.” He informed Jace suddenly, who laughed loudly and rolled his eyes.

            “Yeah, I know.” He chuckled.

            “Shut up, Alec!” Clary yelled, making him smirk.

            “Why are you listening to me? Focus on what you’re doing.” He called in response, chuckling softly when she jabbed her middle finger into the air.

            “This is her first time without the harness.” Jace noticed that she wasn’t connected to the ropes system.

            “She’s been doing very well. I figured she was ready.” Alec explained. Jace nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as the two watched her in silence.

            As if Alec’s words had created some sort of cosmic karma, Clary squealed as she missed the bar she was jumping for, eyes widening as she realized that she was falling freely through the air now.

            “Remember what I taught you! Protect the neck!” Alec shouted, watching as she flipped to her back and curled her arms protectively around her head, lifting it so that it wouldn’t slam onto the ground when she landed.

            She let out a choked gasp as her landing knocked the air from her lungs. Alec winced in sympathy; falling from the obstacle course was never pleasant.

            “You okay?” Jace asked worriedly as the two shadowhunters approached her. She wheezed but shot him a thumbs up.

            “Would Tomb Raider do that?” Alec teased, stretching out a hand and helping her to her feet.

            “Fuck off, Lightwood.”

            “Sounds like you’ve got a lot of energy. Why don’t you go again?”

            “I hate you.”


End file.
